


pretty girl

by catsnkooks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BDSM discussion, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Safewords, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Tired of chasing after boys in Mos Pelgo, Cobb Vanth shows you how a real man treats a lady.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with this man AT FIRST SIGHT ! welcome cobb simps

“That’ll be twenty credits, marshal.”

The man in question raised his eyebrow at you, crossing his arms over his battered chest plate. When you raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms back at him, he sighed and fished around in his pockets.

“You tryin’ to bleed me dry, girl?” He gave you a mock glare.

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t leave your speeder where Jawas can find it,” you said, rolling your eyes.

He finally fished some credits out of his pocket, sighing again at the lack of them. “Can I get you down to ten?”

“Fifteen.”

“Thirteen and I’ll buy you a drink?”

You cocked your hip, staring at him for a moment, unimpressed. His eyes pleaded with you as he held out his pitiful credits. You sighed. “Fine. But don’t expect this next time you come crawling to me for a fix.”

He grinned and winked. “I’ll see you tonight, pretty girl.”

Your body flushed hot and you hoped he hadn’t seen you almost choke and drop your tools. Your mind raced at the implication of his words, all going in different directions. A small, unrealistic, part of you prayed tonight would be like the many dreams you had about the attractive marshal.

At least, you could hope.

\---

You grinned over the rim of your shot glass as Cobb told another bawdy joke, laughter erupting throughout the cantina. You took a swig of the liquor in your glass, steeling yourself with courage as Cobb swaggered over to your spot at the bar.

“Havin’ fun?” he asked, taking the stool beside you.

You shrugged. “As much as I can in a cantina full of drunks.”

He chuckled, placing his elbows on the bar counter, leaning toward you. He looked over your shoulder at something, probably the guy that had been staring at you all night and whom you’d been ignoring in turn. “You seem to be attracting a lot of eyes despite that?’

You sighed, grimacing. “Yeah.”

He returned his gaze to you. “Somethin’ wrong with that?”

“It’s nothing really, just….” You waved your hand, searching for words. “They don’t do it for me, I guess.”

He nodded, scooting his stool closer to yours so your knees touched, making your stomach flutter. “Mind if I ask why?”

You blamed your free mouth on the alcohol currently coursing through your veins. Also, the desire that fanned low in your stomach to know if _he_ could do it for you. “They just don’t…take care of me right, I guess. They don’t want nothing more than a little fling, but I do. I'm tired of being strong all the time. I just want to be taken care of.”

Cobb nodded again, reaching his hand out to set it on top of yours, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of your hand. You swallowed, butterflies erupting in your stomach as shivers traveled through your body at his touch.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” he began. You tore your gaze away from your joined hands to look at him. His gaze had gone dark as he stared intently into your eyes. “And I'm sure you’ve seen the way I look at you. And I'm willing to make a little…arrangement, that is if you’re willing to…?”

You gaped up at him, unsure if you’d heard him correctly. You _had_ to be dreaming. He raised an eyebrow at you, a smirk coming to his lips and you slammed your mouth shut.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure,” you stammered. “I trust you…marshal.” This was going better than _any_ fantasy you’d ever had about him.

A slow grin spread across his face and he brought your hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. The hairs of his beard tickled your skin and you visibly shivered.

“Then how about I take you home and show you how a real man treats a lady?”

\---

Cobb’s hut was sparse; though, you suppose, most huts in Mos Pelgo were. You turned your head to look around as he led you to his bedroom. A pair of spare goggles lying on his dresser here, some figurines that looked peculiarly Hutt-like there, his signature red shirts hanging off spare chairs. It was all very lived-in and so very _him_.

“Find something you like?” he asked once your gaze landed back on him in the center of the room. He was in the process of taking the armor off, shucking away the layer of the Marshal, and just leaving you with Cobb Vanth.

You sauntered over to him, putting a little sway in your hips as you walked, stopping right in front of him, and putting your hands on his chest. “You’re a very interesting man, marshal.”

He smirked and grabbed your wrists, pulling you close. “I'm glad you find me interestin’, baby.” He pressed a kiss to your fingers before releasing them. “I think we ought to set up some ground rules before we get started tonight.” He ushered you to sit in the center of his bed, where you pulled your feet under you to look up at him as he leaned down to talk to you.

“I won’t do nothing you don’t want me to, understand?” he began, his face completely serious. “Do you know the color system? Red means stop, green means go, yellow means wait. If you say red during any, and I mean _any_ , part during this, I’ll stop immediately, understand?”

You nodded, your eyes wide. You didn’t expect how serious he was going to take this. It excited you, the implication that he wanted this to last.

“Now.” He stretched out, walking his hands closer to your crossed legs so you could see the dark gaze growing in his clear blue eyes. “What would you like for me to call you, hm?”

“I liked it when you called me pretty girl at the shop.” You were emboldened by his statements just before. You realized this was exactly what you had been wanting all along.

“Oh?” He arched a silvery eyebrow. “Did you?”

You nodded, biting your lip. You did. Based on the way your night was going, he’d probably noticed the small shiver that ran down your spine after the words came out of his mouth.

“Well, can’t say no to that,” he said, placing one knee on the bed and slowly looming over you.

You teased the hem of his shirt with a finger. “What would you like me to call you… _daddy_?”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise before lowering, the smirk widening, and his eyes slowly blowing out so only his dark pupils remained. “I think that’ll work just fine, baby.” Then his lips were on yours.

His lips molded against yours like they were always meant to be there. They moved perfectly against yours, taking your bottom lip in between his teeth, and nipping it. You gasped then moaned as his tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring and tasting you. He tasted like the cheap spotchka at the cantina, still burning a path straight to your stomach. He pulled back and you whined, chasing his lips and pulling him down by his chest plate.

“I have to take the armor off, baby,” he chided, undoing the straps around his arms and legs, tugging off the pieces of metal.

You whined. “But I want you now!”

He gave you a stern look and you shrank, huffing.

“Now I won’t stand for that, baby,” he said, tugging off the chest plate with stiff movements. “Or do you need daddy to teach you a lesson?”

You shook your head, sticking out your bottom lip in a slight pout. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

His mouth twitched up at a corner. “Are you? Will you be good for daddy?” When you nod, he pulls off his red scarf in one swift movement. “Will you be my good girl?”

His voice, rich and sultry now, laced with lust, went right to your core and you squirmed on the bed. “Yes, I’ll be your good girl!”

He grinned, kicking off his boots and shedding his belt. “Then be a good girl and strip for me.”

You didn’t need a second warning. In a flash, you pulled off your shirt and kicked off your boots and pants. Cobb watched you with satisfaction, pulling off his shirt and toying with the fly of his pants, a bulge already prominent against the fabric. You scooted back so you faced him, making a show of taking your bra off and tossing it out somewhere in his room. He groaned and the bulge in his pants grew.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you’re _gorgeous_ ,” he groaned, finally kicking his pants off, his cock springing to attention, now unhindered. Of course, he went commando.

You grinned, eyeing him from head to toe. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.”

He grinned and stalked over to his bed, his long legs striding with purpose to capture your lips in a hungry kiss. His presence ate you up, commanding you, pushing you down onto the bed. You tangled one hand in his hair, tugging at it and holding his lips to yours, while your other hand wandered down his chest, feeling the lean muscles under his skin. He caught your wrist just as you reached the base of his cock, pulling both of your wrists above your head.

“Did I say you could touch me, baby?” His beard tickled your skin as he kissed down your neck.

You whined and wriggled under him. You felt the tip of his cock hot and heavy between your thighs. He tutted at your impatience.

“Seems I’ll have to teach you to behave after all,” he mused, giving your neck one final nip before leaning up and grabbing his scarf where he left it on the bed. He loomed over you as he tied your wrists to the headboard with it. You whined and tugged your wrists in a vain effort to get them free. He tutted again.

“Oh no, good girls don’t get to be free until they behave for daddy,” he said, leaning back to admire you, spread out on his bed.

You wriggled again, your face flushing with both embarrassment and lust as Cobb gazed hungrily down at you. None of the other men you’d been with ever made you feel so wanted like Cobb did like you were the only one who could satisfy him. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, pinching the other between his fingers. You gasped and arched your back, pushing your breasts further into his mouth. He grinned against your chest and sucked harder. He groaned as you let out a lewd moan, trying to rut your hips against his. He kissed down your stomach, leaving a hot trail on your skin that went right to your core. His teeth teased the edge of your underwear, pulling it off of your legs and tossing it aside. Your eyes widened as you realized what he was going to do; none of the other men had done _that_ either.

Cobb raised an eyebrow, noticing your nervousness. “Color?”

“Green,” you gasped. “ _Please_.”

He grinned, winking at you then diving down between your legs, tossing them over his broad shoulders.

You’d been missing out all these years settling for boys. You gasped as he licked a broad stripe up your folds, clamping your thighs tight around his head. The stubble of his beard grazed your thighs, scratching at the sensitive skin there. You moaned— _loud_ —when his lips wrapped around your clit and sucked. His tongue never stopped its attentive lapping at you, dipping down into you, and then licking back up, circling your clit, and sucking on it once more. You tugged pitifully at your binds while one of his hands would around your body to grasp at your breast, the other coming up to insert two thick fingers into your soaked hole.

Cobb growled as he watched you toss your head back, your eyes rolling back into your head in pleasure. His fingers curled against your walls, stroking that one spot as his lips focused all of their attention on your clit. “Cum for me, baby. C’mon, you can do it.”

“Daddy!” You screamed as his actions prodded you over the edge. You were lost in ecstasy, your mouth gaping open through the fluttering waves of your arousal. You finally came to when you felt Cobb’s beard tickling your thighs as he kissed up your legs.

“Did you like that, pretty girl?” he said, kneeling above you, holding your legs up and against his chest.

You nod, your chest heaving. “Yeah. Thank you, daddy.”

He grinned, leaning down to kiss you. You moaned as you tasted yourself on his lips. “It’s about to be so much better, baby.” Then he entered you with one fluid thrust.

You both groaned at the feeling. You, because he filled you up so perfectly, making you feel so full like he was always meant to be there. Him, because of the way you fluttered around him, so warm and tight. He began to move, slowly, building up the pressure in your core. There was no way you’d last long, not with the way his cock was hitting you so deep and the way his nimble fingers were circling your clit. Your cries became higher and higher, louder and louder until you could barely hear him grunting and groaning above you. His thrusts were wild, pistoning his hips into yours.

“Are you gonna cum again, pretty girl?” he growled. His hands gripped your thighs tight and laughed when you nodded feverishly. “Then cum on daddy’s cock.”

He’d delivered on his promise. Three more hard thrusts and you were cumming. A high keening cry came from your lips as you tossed your head back, arching your back as far as you could. Your legs shook against Cobb’s chest as he stilled deep inside you, letting you clench around him.

When you finally came to, Cobb was leaning over you, reaching up to untie your wrists from his scarf. They dropped limply onto the pillows. You realized as you fluttered through the aftershocks of your orgasm that he still sat thick and heavy inside you and you whimpered.

“Can you cum one more time for daddy?” he cooed. He gathered you up in his arms then flipped the both of you over, so you were straddling his hips, holding yourself up on your unsteady arms.

You lifted your hips, slowly, testing out your position. You whimpered again as you sank onto his cock, your now oversensitive core clenching tight around him.

“You look so pretty like this, baby girl,” Cobb groaned. He helped you pick up speed, thrusting his hips up when you sank down on him. “ _So_ pretty riding daddy’s cock.”

You clenched tighter around him at his words and he moaned louder. “ _Cobb_.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” His hands grasped your hips in a vice-like grip, holding you down so he could fuck up into you. “Cum for me again baby, _please_ , you look _so pretty_ when you cum on my cock.”

You couldn’t say no to him. You rolled your hips against his cock once more and you were cumming hard, again. You gripped his arms as you arched your back, screaming out his name. He let out a guttural moan beneath you, stilling your hips so he could spill deep inside you. Once the waved crashed, you flopped down onto his chest, panting. He ran a soothing hand up and down you back, not making an effort to pull his softening cock out of you.

“Did you like that, baby girl?”

You sighed, nodding. “Yeah. No one’s made me cum like that before. Thank you, daddy.”

He chuckled, the sound reverberating in your ear as you laid on his chest. “Of course, baby. I told you I know how to treat a woman right.”

You snuggled against his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck. His cock sat perfectly comfortable inside you, still filling you as your walls fluttered around it. The sound of his steady heartbeat and his hand tracing soothing circles on your back slowly lulled you into a deep sleep.

\---

You awoke to a heat building low in your core, sighing softly at the prickling of stubble against your inner thigh. Lips wrapped around your clit and suckled it, and you moaned, fully awakening. You blinked down to your legs, arching your back as two fingers thrust into you, crying out, your voice raspy from sleep.

Cobb grinned at you from between your thighs. His beard was already soaked with your juices. He lapped intently at your nub, his fingers curling inside you to brush against your sensitive spot. Your legs shook as you came, too tired to last any longer, and weakened by his ministrations from last night.

You lay panting, melting into his sheets as he kissed his way up your body to loom over you. His grin was mischievous as he looked down at your blissed-out form.

“Mornin’ baby,” he said, kissing you. “Did you enjoy breakfast in bed?”

You sighed against his lips, tasting yourself on his tongue, nodding. “Was a nice surprise,” you mumbled.

He laughed and kissed you again, flopping down beside you and pulling you to his chest. “Did you really enjoy last night?” he asked, kissing your nose.

You sighed again, nodding. The pleasant ache between your thighs was evidence of that. You’d enjoyed your time with him, eagerly awaiting to wake up next to him and not leaving after the deed was done—much too soon. It was better than any dream you’d ever had. The morning session was a nice bonus. “I did. And I’d like to continue this if…?” You let your question hang in the air, not sure if he felt the same as you.

“I’d love to, baby,” he murmured, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. “I get awfully lonely here by myself. I could use the company. We don’t have to continue the _specifics_ of last night—.”

“Oh, no, I liked that,” you interrupted. “ _Daddy_.”

He grinned again, his eyes darkening with lust, and he tilted your chin up with his hand to kiss you deeply. You pressed yourself more against his body, feeling his cock prodding at your stomach. He broke the kiss with a groan as you threaded your hands through his hair. He brought one of your legs over his hip, pressing you against the bed.

“Good thing I have a few more surprises up my sleeve.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or a comment! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
